


Thunderstruck

by Random_Nexus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Marvel Cineverse, Multi, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Thor's his usually cheerful self, but Bruce Banner seems a little inordinately happy this morning, too.  What could it mean?





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw the new trailer for Thor: Ragnarok yesterday and last night I had a snippet of a dream. It was set in a really high-tech kitchen that I somehow knew was in the rebuilt ‘Avengers Tower’ where the team were all back together again sometime after the events of Ragnarok and all the latest apocalyptical hooplah in the Marvel Cineverse. I’m sure it prolly doesn’t fit whatever’s going on in the Avengers timeline currently, but dreams aren’t generally subject to logic. This time I scribbled down some notes and, of course, I have to share. This is essentially the transcript. And, for some reason, it was narrated in a very tongue-in-cheek tone by Steve Rogers.

Thor was, on the average, obnoxiously cheery most days; so him humming under his breath and grinning in the kitchen while waiting for his poptarts to heat wasn't really all that out of character. His doing so in nothing but a pair of skin-hugging leather trousers was a little unusual, but still not actually out of character.

When Doctor Bruce Banner wandered into the kitchen just in time to snag one of the first poptarts as it popped, a drowsy smile on his face, it wasn't all that common. Even the slightly baggy sweats weren’t unprecedented, though Banner rarely went bare-chested, it’s true. However, when he bumped hips with the god of thunder on his way back out again, humming the same tune—which could now be recognized as AC/DC’s “Thunderstruck”—that? Combined with the rest, well that was definitely a bit off the beaten path.

Tony sat at the kitchen island counter, cup of coffee halfway to his mouth, eyes slowly widening as they tracked Banner's exit. The evidence before those eyes was adding up and, even with only a few sips of coffee in him, Tony was still pretty quick on the uptake.

"Good morning!" Thor enthused upon turning to see Tony sitting there, still in growing shock. “Did you know there was a song written about my prowess some years ago by the Midgardian musicians called AC/DC? Bruce and Jane introduced me to it last night. I shall share the link with you later.” With this cheerful info-byte, he, too, turned and left, very nearly sauntering, and began humming the same tune just before he was out of audible range.

For several minutes there was only stunned silence, followed by the sound of a ceramic cup shattering.

Then the swearing began.


End file.
